Ni en sueños puedes caer para siempre
by JimenaRD
Summary: La situación en Poniente se salio de control, los Otros estan muy cerca, el Rey Joffrey se vio obligado a viajar hacia el muro, los Stark, tratan de reorganizar Invernalia, Jon es como comandante de la Guardía de la Noche Pero todos buscan algo que nunca creyeron fuera necesario, la ayuda de un niño tullido, Bran Stark, para recuperar el orden en Poniente
1. Chapter 1

Las edades son diferentes en los personajes menores como:

Bran: 16

Jojen: 18

Arya: 17

Sansa: 19

Joffrey: 21

Meera: 19

Abrió los ojos, los froto por unos instantes para verificar que eran los de Bran y no los de Verano, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que paso tiempo en su cuerpo.

Cuando controlaba a su lobo olvidaba su pasado y presente, corría de nuevo, saltaba y sobre todo podía trepar, pero cuando más bien la estaba pasando aparecía "él" a interrumpir todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que había recorrido.

-No eres un lobo Bran –decía el chico con un tono sereno,—regresa

A si acababan las aventuras en el cuerpo de verano. A veces hasta su rostro aparecía en el cielo, Jojen Reed es lo único que mantiene a Bran como humano, amigo, maestro, compañero en sueños verdes y a veces Bran no sabe describir una relación con Jojen que solo en sueños ocurre.

Bran miró al cielo, al menos despierto no veía a Jojen en todos lados, pero solo despierto podía verlo tal cual era, escuchar realmente el sonido de su voz al salir de su boca o como en este caso escuchar su respiración al dormir.

-Has vuelto –dijo Meera con un tono bajo para no despertar a su hermano.

-Ésta vez solo estaba dormido.

-Jojen creía que estabas en el cuerpo de Verano.

-Lo estaba, pero me hizo regresar.

-Te extrañamos –se acercó hasta tocar la mano de Bran—Yo te extrañe.

-Ya no sé qué es extrañar Meera, ya no sé el significado de muchas cosas –quito la mano de Meera de la suya,-será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Volvió al terreno de los sueños, ésta vez no se sentía en el cuerpo de Verano, sino en el de Bran. Soñó con su hermano Jon, envuelto en fuego, no parecía que se estuviera quemando, al contrario, su cara expresaba un gran placer, al principio solo se veían llamas a su alrededor, después de ellas surgió una mujer de cabello rojo rodeándolo con los brazos, pudo ver a sus demás hermanos hasta al mismo Rey Joffrey en el camino real con dirección al Norte, Robb estaba besando a una chica muy bella que Bran nunca había visto antes y Sansa lloraba a escondidas cuando nadie la miraba y al final del sueño ahí estaba, como siempre, Jojen sonriéndole.

- Mi príncipe –sonreía mientras se acercaba a Bran—Los sueños verdes pueden ser peligrosos, a veces nos pueden mentir –se sentó sobre las piernas de Bran y tomo su cuello, acercándose a su oreja —o a veces nos dicen cosas que queremos esconder a ojos de los demás, mi príncipe ¿En qué le puedo servir? –beso sus labios lentamente.

Bran continuo el beso, sintiendo como la lengua de Jojen frotaba la suya, despacio pero con ritmo constante. Cuando Meera estaba presente le decía a Jojen que nunca se refiriera hacia el como "Mi príncipe" pero en sueños lo disfrutaba bastante, hacía que Jojen se viera indefenso, siempre dispuesto, no podía resistirse cuando Jojen lo llamaba "Mi príncipe". Sus labios se sentían tan bien, se concentraba en sentir tanto su textura, su forma en el sabor de su saliva, olvidaba que estaba del otro lado del Muro, no hacía nada de frio al contrario, podía quitarse toda la ropa, era un calor que nunca en su vida había sentido, ni siquiera cuando vivía en Invernalia, a veces hasta lo comparaba con el placer de trepar, el roce de las manos de Jojen lo hacían sentir completo, con un motivo para no volver al cuerpo de Verano. Pero entonces ahora apareció Meera en su sueño…

-¡Bran! ¡Bran! ¡Despierta! Jojen está teniendo una visión, creo que es muy fuerte, ayúdame, toma su mano, llámalo.

-Jojen aférrate a mi voz—Bran tomo fuertemente la mano de Jojen—Vamos aquí estoy.

Jojen no dejaba de temblar y balbucear, pero entre lo que decía se pudo entender "Los Otros" y "Stark" esto hizo preocupar a Bran, cuando el episodio termino, Bran y Meera decidieron dejar dormir a Jojen hasta el amanecer.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?—dijo Meera mientras acomodaba todo para seguir el camino.

-No sé cómo considerarlos, tal vez solo fueron locuras.

-Ningún sueño es locura, menos si tienes visión verde, vamos dinos, escuchamos como dijiste mi apellido.

-Es que simplemente es imposible. Cambiaria todo lo que hemos estado haciendo si llegan a ser realidad.

-¡Hodor!—dijo Hodor, mostrándose también entusiasmado por el sueño de Jojen

-Ésta bien, pero recuerden que no todas las profecías son ciertas –suspiró—Soñé con tus hermanos Bran, con Jon, con Robb, con Arya y Sansa. Robb se encontraba en Invernalia junto con tu madre, estaba organizando a mucha gente, Jon en cambio se encontraba en el muro con Arya, practicaban en el patio del castillo negro con espadas. Sansa estaba en el camino real junto con los Lannister. Y también –bajo la cabeza—vi a Los Otros, a caminantes blancos, solo siguiendo un rumbo hacia el Sur.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de la ultima palabra de Jojen, Bran sintió como un frio le recorría la espalda, hasta que Meera rompió el silencio

-¿Qué quieres hacer Bran?

-No es posible que esto se cumpla Meera, primero debe conocer al cuervo de tres ojos, ese es su destino.

-Puede ser, pero primero tengo que averiguar yo mismo que es lo que pasa con toda mi familia –dijo Bran, mientras Hodor lo acomodaba en su espalda


	2. Alas negras y confusiones obvias

El ruido del metal comenzaba al despuntar el alba desde que Arya Stark estaba de visita en el Castillo Negro, todas las mañanas despertaba a Jon para practicar, Jon la hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, con el olvidaba todo lo que había pasado, la hacía sentir como en casa, el hecho de al menos tener a Jon cerca la hacía no necesitar a sus padres o hermanos, pero de vez en cuando, cuando Jon dejaba de jugar con ella y cumplía sus obligaciones de Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, se ponía a pensar en sus hermanos, en sus padres y a veces hasta Nymeria llegaba a sus pensamientos

-¡Vamos Arya! Es hora de limpiar la cocina y que dejes de creerte un caballero—dijo gritando Ser Allister Thorne.

-No por ser mujer tengo que hacer labores de cocina, prefiero estar en la armería o hasta en los establos.

-Por ser mujer no deberías estar aquí, pero tu bastardo hermano se cree la gran mierda para dejarte estar aquí.

-Nunca ofendas a mi hermano en mi presencia—Arya apunto a la yugular de Allister Thorne con Aguja.

-¡A la cocina antes de que te lancé a los salvajes!

Arya no tuvo otra que ir directo a la cocina, si hacía a Jon pelear de nuevo con Allister Thorne, sabía que él se enojaría con ella, no quería darle preocupaciones. Una parte de ella quería regresar a Invernalia cuando todo estuviera mejor, pero sabía que su madre la seguiría tratando como una dama… quería huir con Jon, deseaba que no fueran medios hermanos y solo ser ellos dos. Lo quería pero no sabía explicar sus sentimientos, nadie le agradaba como Jon y solo confiaba en él.

-¡Ha llegado un cuervo de Invernalia Comandante Jon!—gritó Sam sin mucha discreción.

-No me digas comandante, amigo, vamos con el maestre Aemon, ahí podemos ver de qué se trata.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?—grito Arya mientras se escabullía entre ellos a toda velocidad, acto que casi tira a Sam

-Está bien, solo porqué son noticias de casa, espero no sea nada malo, tal vez ya encontraron a Rickon, vamos—Jon abrazo a Arya mientras caminaban.

-Bien, maestre Aemon, llegó un cuervo de Invernalia, procederé a leer las noticias que trae.

-Adelante, bien pudieron hacerlo sin que estuviera yo presente.

"Jon, espero haya todo este bien y no tengas ataques de caminantes blancos, también espero que Arya no esté dándote muchos problemas, llego un cuervo de Desembarco del Rey. El rey Joffrey viene hacia el Norte, al parecer le llegaron los rumores de la situación en el Norte, no sé qué estén tramando los Lannister con esto, pero por si acaso estoy llamando a que estén alerta a todos los abanderados de la casa Stark, aún no tenemos noticias de Rickon y Osha, pero Sansa está en camino con los Lannister, tal vez planeen negociar con su vida. ¿Tienes noticias de Bran? Por favor hazlas saber, saludos hermano. El invierno está más cerca que nunca."

-¿Bran? Para que quieran a Bran, yo pensé que estaba en Invernalia con mi mamá

-Yo tampoco se para que quieren a Bran, pensé que estaría con los Reed en Aguasgrises.

-Si, ¿Dónde podrá estar?—Sam casi lo dijo en un susurro mientras limpiaba el sudor de su rostro.

En otro lugar no tan lejos de donde ellos estaban…

-¿Qué camino tomaremos entonces?—Meera no podía disimular el tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Al Norte, debemos llegar con el Cuervo de tres ojos, Bran no tiene ningún papel fuera o en Invernalia.

-Ustedes podrían regresar a Aguasgrises, solo quiero ver que está pasando después podemos retomar esto, no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Mi príncipe, antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesito hablar contigo, ya casi anochece, tomemos un descanso.

Hodor dejo a Bran sentado en un árbol mientras preparaba junto con Meera todo para dormir un rato, Meera no dejaba de mirarlos de reojo o tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban, sospechaba que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, amaba a su hermano y tenía mucha fe en Bran, pero también tenía sentimientos hacia él, nunca se había considerado una princesa o mucho menos, pero tenía deseos de ir a Invernalia y presentarse ante Robb como una novia de Bran.

-Bran—Jojen se arrodilló frente a Bran para hablar con el y tener contacto visual directo- mi hermana y yo estamos aquí para llevarte a tu destino, antes de conocerte te vi en sueños, estamos ligados, si regresamos a Invernalia no nos puedes regresar a Aguasgrises, o al menos no a mí, si no encontramos al cuervo necesito seguir siendo tu maestro.

-Pero, ¿Qué tal si no necesito más de este poder? Tal vez pueda hacer algo más en mi casa.

-No Bran, esto es solo tuyo, no es común que haya cambia pieles y es mucho menos común que un cambia pieles tenga sueños verdes. Eres único, tienes un destino más grande que solo vivir mi lobo alado—Jojen al decir lo último beso las manos de Bran.

-Entonces por favor, acompáñame vamos a Invernalia, solo a ver a mi familia, después seguiremos el viaje—beso la frente de Jojen.

Al momento de besarlo se sintió como si estuvieran en sus sueños, nunca Jojen le había dicho "mi" sin que fuera seguido por el príncipe. ¿Acaso Jojen sentía algo por él? Bueno, ni siquiera Bran sabía si sentía algo más que una amistad por Jojen, pero si llegaban a Invernalia ¿Cómo podría decirlo siquiera a su madre? ¿Qué diría Robb del príncipe de Invernalia? Ese tipo de preguntas lo motivo a solo permanecer un rato en Invernalia para después volver a su destino con Meera y Jojen.

-Chicos no es por espantarlos pero vi algo moverse en la oscuridad. Será mejor encender una fogata—dijo Meera casi tan palida como la nieve.

-Caminantes blancos—Dijo Jojen casi en un susurro


End file.
